


3m²

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Hotel shower threesome!, M/M, because why not, established arichinen, gotta look after the group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: "Oh yeah, the shower must be made for at least three people." Daiki agrees, then sees Chinen's knowing smile and he very suddenly gets it, feeling his eyes widen. “Wait what?!”





	3m²

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiznakeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/gifts).



> I'm getting seriously stressed over the wedding cake fics having to be done in 57 days SO. Here's the hotel shower threesome :D Do you see me writing not yamachii established here? I'm proud of myself. I also like the atmosphere this got. It's comfortable.

"For how long are you gonna lie there?" Yamada asks, sounding exasperated, and Daiki looks up from his cell phone where he's sprawled on his hotel bed. "What are you doing, you didn't even open your bag?"

"I don't need anything right now." Daiki shrugs, glancing over at how Yamada's neatly unpacked his beauty arsenal and sleepwear.

"If you're gonna be glued to your phone and send dirty texts anyway, why don't you share a room with _him_?" Yamada dramatically goes on like Daiki didn't even reply, but his annoyance is feigned. "I'm taking a shower, don't jerk off, I'm still technically in the room."

Daiki intends to say he was actually playing tetris and was just too worn out from concerts to move, but dirty texting sounds more fun.

He opens his Line chat with Chinen while watching Yamada disappear into the bathroom.

_Hey_

_Watcha wearing_

He types, then minimizes the app and returns to tetris while waiting for a reply.

_Idiot_

Shows up at the top of his screen and he grins, because he can practically see Chinen's eyeroll just down the corridor, most likely wearing the same sweatpants and T-shirt he did when Daiki last saw him fifteen minutes ago.

He's just about to win the level before going back to answer, but apparently he's too slow.

There's a click of the door hinting a key card was inserted, and Daiki smiles because it could only be Chinen or Takaki and one of them seems more likely than the other.

The door softly falls closed and Daiki hears slippers being left at the door, but his bed is closest to the bathroom wall and he can't see the hall.

"Hey." He says despite that, smiling as he minimizes his game and lays his phone aside.

"That lonely, are you?" Chinen asks as he comes around the corner, indeed wearing the same clothes as when Daiki last saw him, but there's a small tired smile on his lips as he shamelessly crawls up on Daiki's bed to hover over him.

"Yamada assumed I was sending dirty messages. So I did." Daiki explains, reaching up to lazily drape his arms around Chinen's neck, enjoying the warmth of his body after a full day of concerts. "He's a bit stingy lately, isn't he?"

Chinen just smiles, leaning down to brush the tips of their noses together. "He should get laid. Where is he anyway?"

"He should." Daiki agrees, shifting his legs a little so Chinen straddles him more comfortably. "He's in the shower, so he'll definitely be a while."

The water starts on the other side of the wall like on cue, and Daiki has to laugh. But Chinen just looks up, turns his head to watch the wall and Daiki can practically see the light bulb above his head, but he stopped trying to keep up with Chinen's thoughts years ago.

"Is your bathroom also huge?" Chinen asks then, turning back to look at Daiki with a small sharp smile, and Daiki knows he should be suspicious but he doesn't have the energy.

"Yeah, and there's this mirror over the entire wall above the sink? Yama-chan was glued in there earlier." He snorts, moving fingers to gently play with Chinen's hair.

"Not to mention the shower." Chinen grins, and Daiki nods, recalling having stared at the size of it earlier.

"Oh yeah, it must be made for at least three people." He agrees, then sees Chinen's knowing smile and he very suddenly gets it, feeling his eyes widen. "What, for real? With him?"

Chinen shrugs, then drops his weight entirely on top of Daiki, forcing a little huff past Daiki's lips in the process.

"Why not?" He mumbles, smiling against Daiki's throat as his body presses down against his and Daiki can't really see why not either. "You agreed he should get laid. And I could use a shower myself? Couldn't you?"

Daiki doesn't reply at first, spending a precious moment recalling when Chinen was cute and innocent and didn't come with entirely dirty suggestions or knew exactly how to turn Daiki on in ten seconds. But, if he's honest, he likes him much better like this.

"I guess I could." He says finally, and Chinen's fingers sneak up under the hem of his shirt, rubbing fingertips against hot skin in a way that is all tease.

"I bet he watches himself in that mirror." Chinen mumbles, easily shifting on top of Daiki and there's a strong thigh between Daiki's legs rubbing inconspicuously against his already awakening erection. Not that he's got a long way to go there when Chinen's squirming around on top of him.

It's a nice thought, Daiki must admit, and he can see it before him, how Yamada wouldn't be able to keep from glancing at himself in the shower even if he tried to resist.

"Why is your mind this filthy." Daiki mumbles, but Chinen just grins against his skin, easily rolling his hips down against Daiki's just to prove a point and Daiki's hands instinctively tighten around him as a gasp slips out at the delicious friction. "I think he locked the door though."

"Oh please." Chinen breathes a laugh like that's not even a problem, then slides off Daiki, much to his dismay, and gets up in the hunt for something. Daiki watches him, his slightly messy hair and oversized clothes clinging to his body in different places with his movement, and now that he's already turned on Daiki just wants Chinen to get back here so Daiki can throw him down and fuck his brains out. But he's kind of intrigued by the idea of including Yamada, thinks of his pretty face and strong body and what they could do to him together.

He watches Chinen rummage through Yamada's things like they're his own, but he can't help but think that even if they're both really close to Yamada, this might be pushing it.

"What if he doesn't want us to?" Daiki asks, a genuine question because sometimes Yamada is just difficult, and surprise sex in the shower might be something he could go off about. In the bad way.

Chinen just snorts again like Daiki's being stupid, and Daiki accepts this as one of the things Chinen understands about Yamada that he never will. He used to be jealous, once upon a time, of how close Chinen and Yamada are, how they curl up together to sleep or talk or whatever, but he's over it now. It took one evening in the tentative start of their relationship when Chinen stood up straight and told Daiki that if he was going to be jealous of group members, there could be no relationship between them. That he loved everyone in their group in different ways, and Daiki was special, but there was no cutting down on the others because of it. It wasn't like he'd kiss or sleep with anyone else. And Daiki accepted that, because it all made sense. If they were going to be together, it couldn't affect the dynamics of the group. And he figured that if he couldn't trust Chinen on this, what could he trust him on.

"Ta-dah." Chinen smiles as he straightens up with a pair of scissors and a smug grin. "Should I go in first or both of us together?”

Daiki grins at the casual question and stands, drawn to his boyfriend like through magnetism. "I have a feeling you'll be much more persuasive than me.”

“You do realize I plan to just get in there and say hi and kiss him?” Chinen raises an eyebrow, and Daiki has to laugh as he lays hands on Chinen's hips and gently presses him back against the desk where Yamada's things are.

“Still. You go first. I'll try not to be too jealous.” Daiki tells him, then leans in for a kiss before Chinen can frown and question this idea.

Except the second their lips come together Daiki wonders if kissing was such a good idea, because only the first touch of soft lips against his own makes him want to hoist Chinen onto the desk and rip his clothes off.

Arms wrap around Daiki's waist as Chinen accepts the kiss that turns a bit more possessive than Daiki would normally get, tangling a hand in Chinen's hair to tilt his head back and practically forces his tongue past Chinen's lips. Chinen lets him, passively kissing back as Daiki mentally marks his territory. Eventually, he needs to pull back to breathe, and Chinen looks up at him with glittering eyes and a small devilish smile.

“I love you.” He says, firm and clear, and somehow all of Daiki's little worries die down just like that, which Chinen seems to sense as his smile widens and he raises his arms above his head. “Help?”

Daiki rolls his eyes but his hands are still quick to find the hem of Chinen's T-shirt, easily pulling it over his head before wrapping an arm around his bare waist to kiss him again for good measure.

Chinen lets him indulge for a bit, but then playfully pokes his waist with the handle of the scissors until he pulls back.

“I'm gonna let him fuck me.” He says, eyes still sparkling with mischief, but his voice is low and serious.

Daiki swallows once, but that's all he needs. “Okay. If I can fuck him.”

“Wouldn't have it any other way.” Chinen tells him, smiling as his fingers curl under the waistband of his own sweatpants. “Take off your clothes. And find lube.”

Daiki's grateful for the order, his eyes already locking to Chinen's fingers and he's fairly certain he wouldn't handle Chinen stripping very well right now. So he turns away, finally opening his bag to dig around for the well hidden bottle of lubrication and a few condoms, then shrugs out of his clothes, only looking up to see that the curtains are closed when he's already undressed. Thankfully they are, as he imagines Johnny wouldn't be too pleased about paparazzi photos of him naked and half hard in a hotel room.

He hears a click as he straightens up, then the running water of the shower is louder and he figures Chinen successfully picked the door open. Daiki just sees Chinen's hand leave the inner handle as he walks around the corner to see the door, and quickly follows enough to linger in the doorway to watch how this goes.

The room is steamy already, the water hot enough to leave red marks over Yamada's defined muscles where he stands under the spray, looking like a commercial for men's shower gel with the droplets tracing his arms and chest like they were staged to do so. His eyes are closed and head tilted back to rinse his hair, and before he's opened his eyes at the suspicious sounds and sudden cold, Chinen's already stepped into the shower.

“Hi.” Chinen says softly, and Daiki can bet he's smiling even though he only sees his rather fine backside.

Yamada's reaction is almost worth putting on television, first freezing as his eyes widen, then his mouth opens and closes as he tries to say something that doesn't come out and he almost looks like a manga character. It's cute.

Chinen just takes one more step forward before leaning up enough to press their lips together. Daiki shifts, his viewing angle terrible and he ends up stepping onto the heated tiles, pulling the door closed behind him as he finds a good spot to watch the two younger men kiss.

Daiki must admit, it's surprisingly hot to watch his boyfriend kiss someone else. He can see things he never does otherwise, like how Chinen's eyelashes brush his cheeks deliciously when his eyes are closed, how his jaw works as he parts and closes his lips around Yamada's. His hair is getting damp despite not standing in the actual spray, tiny droplets staining his skin like shards of glitter rained over him and it's beautiful.

Yamada is stoically trying to figure out what's going on while still returning the kiss, it's obvious from how he tries to keep Chinen away from himself by hands on his upper arms, his kiss not quite as engaged as Chinen's, and Daiki decides to spare him the confusion.

Carefully he heads to the shower himself, unable to keep from running a hand over Chinen's ass as he passes him, causing a sharp inhale into the kiss and Yamada's eyes fly open. It takes him a millisecond to focus on Daiki, and apparently Daiki's smile is all he needs to accept this turn of events, his eyes falling closed again as he parts his lips for the tip of Chinen's tongue. Daiki intended to step in behind Yamada, but he's mesmerized by watching Chinen's tongue slip past Yamada's lips into his mouth, by the flash of another tongue meeting him inside and he feels his erection harden just watching.

He licks his own lips unconsciously as he watches their tongues play with each other, alternating from one mouth to the other and occasionally meeting in the open air between their lips and Daiki swears they're both being showy on purpose and tries to tell himself that the goosebumps on his skin is from the water droplets and not the make out session in front of him.

Yamada's hands are still holding loosely onto Chinen's arms, but Chinen easily breaks free of the grip now, hands coming up to Yamada's face, stroking wet chunks of hair back from his temples and guiding his head into a better angle.

Yamada makes a faint noise into the kiss as Chinen presses closer to him, and Daiki glances down to see both of them mostly hard, and he very acutely remembers the lube and condoms in his hand are there for a reason.

He drops the condoms on the shampoo shelf and pops the cap of the lube, which seems to get Yamada's attention as the kiss breaks with a wet sound and Yamada's head turns to look at him, eyelids immediately dropping to hooded as Chinen takes the opportunity to lean in and press lips against his throat.

Daiki raises an eyebrow at Yamada as he squirts a generous amount of lubrication in his hand, trying not to watch Chinen's tongue on Yamada's skin and focus on consent instead but it's hard.

Yamada just nods breathlessly, a hand clutching at Chinen's moist hair as he looks like he doesn't even know where to begin right now and Daiki admits that this was a good idea. Yamada looks really hot like this.

Daiki smiles and holds out the bottle for Yamada, who accepts it but only holds as he lets out a breathy moan when Chinen nips at his collarbone and rubs fingers over his nipple at the same time.

Daiki's had just about enough of being a spectator by now, and so he steps in behind Yamada, pressing firmly against his back and groaning as his erection slides between Yamada's cheeks on its own.

An echoing small sound comes from Yamada's front and Daiki sees Chinen raise his head, their eyes meeting over Yamada's shoulder and Daiki wants to fuck him to the end of the world right now. He'll just have to do it through Yamada.

Chinen raises an eyebrow for a second, confirming, and Daiki starts guiding Yamada forward while Chinen pulls him along until his own back is against the tiled wall and Yamada's neatly sandwiched between them.

Yamada moans as he understands the plan, and Daiki would wait for him to get started on preparing Chinen if he wasn't really fucking turned on right now and the lube wasn't already in his hand.

He rubs the substance over his fingers, then glances up to catch eyes with Chinen over Yamada's shoulder as he lowers his hand and tightens his hold around Yamada's waist.

Yamada's moan is breathy and a little surprised as Daiki's first finger rubs against his entrance, his body giving permission to enter before he seems to be fully aware of what's even happening, and Daiki sees Chinen watch Yamada's face with dark eyes and parted lips and he figures it must look hot as hell.

Yamada's tight, so tight, and Daiki almost wants to make a joke about Yamada's uptight behaviour lately but he stops himself in favour of enjoying the hot clench around his finger, anticipating how it'll feel around his cock.

It takes Chinen about five seconds after Daiki's first finger went in to reach for the lube in Yamada's hand and open the cap himself, and Daiki smiles at how Chinen can look so offended no one takes care of him.

Daiki presses his smile against Yamada's neck, a good position to watch what's going on before him while still rubbing lips against that hot, moist skin.

“Hand.” Chinen demands, and both Yamada and Daiki react with soft sounds to how low his voice dropped since his last words, and Yamada obediently raises his hand to have a generous amount of sticky substance poured into it. “You can hold me up.”

Chinen shuts the lid and drops the bottle to the floor carelessly, eyes expectant as he looks up at Yamada, and Daiki accidentally bites a little at Yamada's skin as he gets lost in how hot Chinen is when he wants something and doesn't hesitate to make sure he gets it.

“If I can't it's your boyfriend's fault.” Yamada groans, a small shallow breath slipping out at the end and Daiki really enjoys his bedroom voice, much rougher and less controlled than his ordinary speaking voice.

“I'm not sorry.” Daiki tells him against his earlobe and slips in another finger at the same time, impressed at how smooth that came out, and Yamada shivers.

Chinen looks like he couldn't agree more as he raises his hands to Yamada's shoulders, nudging Daiki's face away with soft fingers as he wraps arms around Yamada's neck for leverage and pointedly raises his leg a little.

Yamada catches Chinen's thigh and holds it up against his own hip, pushing him into the wall for more strength, and Daiki can tell the exact second Yamada's first finger goes into Chinen's body, sees his eyes fall almost closed and lips part in relief. Daiki's own fingers get a little rougher on their own, like they're so used to that expression and being inside Chinen at the same time, but Yamada just moans helplessly and he figures Yamada's okay with rougher too.

Chinen's as shameless as ever with his voice, soft moans and whines falling from his lips at anything Yamada does, varying in volume and pitch depending on how good it feels.

Daiki sees exactly how good it is, sees the faint pink of his cheeks, the dark eyes and how his fingers tighten around Yamada's neck occasionally, and he can't keep from leaning forward to place a kiss against Chinen's fingers.

It has Chinen's eyes opening to look straight at Daiki, and Daiki feels like he was just shot with the heatwave of arousal rushing through him. He adds a third finger because hell he needs to fuck someone soon or he's coming over Yamada's lower back. As appealing as that seems, coming inside him seems even better.

Yamada and Chinen moan in unison as Daiki licks along Chinen's finger at the same time as he adds that final finger inside Yamada, and his own hips press against Yamada's ass at the sounds, thinking that the two of them really sound good together.

It just makes Daiki keep going, closing his lips around fingertips to suck, gently nipping at his knuckles and trailing his tongue along the soft insides of his fingers, making Chinen whimper and his hands twitch.

Yamada is definitely ready by now, soft moans spilling over his lips at every little tug and twist inside him, but Daiki forces himself to hold out, waiting for Chinen to be ready too.

He sees the exact moment Yamada first brushes against Chinen's prostate, Chinen's eyes squeezing shut as his head tips back and a gasp passes his lips, and that's about as much patience as Daiki has.

He pulls his fingers free, making Yamada groan at the sudden emptiness, then forces himself to take his lips off Chinen's fingers and go get the condoms he left at the shampoo shelf. He can barely walk with how hard he is and he would feel ridiculous if he wasn't still so turned on. Even the shower stream hitting his skin feels like a touch and he ends up ripping the condom package open with his teeth before he's even back behind Yamada, picking up the lube from the floor while he's at it.

“He's ready.” He tells Yamada and nudges the unopened package against Chinen's fingers until he takes it and tears it open behind Yamada's neck.

Yamada clearly looks up to see if Chinen agrees with Daiki's assessment, but Chinen just detaches one hand from around Yamada's neck and offers him the condom, which appears to be answer enough.

Daiki's fingers are trembling the slightest as he rolls on the condom and pours himself some more lube before handing over the bottle, and he bites his lip as he tries not to look at Chinen or Yamada right now or he'll come too fast.

The bottle is taken from his hand and he doesn't know who does, but Yamada's moan is clear and beautiful just a few moments afterwards, followed by the plastic echo of the bottle resuming its previous placement on the floor.

Daiki wraps his arm around Yamada's waist again, feeling the abs tense under soft skin, then positions himself, and he can't help watching when the sheathed tip of his cock presses inside Yamada.

Yamada's response is a breathy gasp, and Daiki sees his hands tighten on Chinen's thighs while feeling mesmerized by the scorching heat around his cock as he keeps slowly pushing through the resistance, by watching Yamada's fingers clench at Chinen's smooth skin.

A desperate sound from Chinen has him back to reality in a second, eyes immediately finding Chinen's face, his brow furrowed and eyes closed as his head tilts back against the wall while Yamada's forehead falls onto his shoulder.

Daiki's lips tingle with how much he wants to kiss Chinen through what has to be the stretch of Yamada's cock inching inside him, but he can't reach and barely breathe as he bottoms out and Yamada's muscles seem to explore the intrusion on their own, sending shudders through his entire body and all Daiki's focus goes into keeping still. He leans his own forehead against Yamada's neck, nose bumping a spinal process and he feels Chinen's fingertips brush against his jaw.

Those fingertips then find his face, stroking with slightly unsteady fingers while moaning shamelessly at any little movement Daiki can feel Yamada's hips do.

Daiki gets a few more or less calming deep breaths in before those soft fingertips catch his chin and urges his face up to meet dark desperate eyes and Daiki bites his lip against a groan.

But the look is obvious in its meaning, and Daiki reaches out to grab onto Chinen's thighs as well, pulling them closer towards him while giving a shallow first thrust.

He practically sees the heatwave pass through in Chinen's eyes as he keeps watching him and it's so hot the next thrust gets involuntarily harder, and Yamada moans helplessly into Chinen's collarbone, hands already trembling next to Daiki's on Chinen's legs and Daiki can only imagine what he must be feeling if Daiki's so close already himself.

He gets busy setting a depth and rhythm that works for them, and Yamada's hands give up on holding, relocating to Chinen's shoulders where he clings like it's life or death and it's sexy as hell. It takes Daiki a while before he notices Chinen's eyes have wandered past him, and in his state of rushing testosterone he doesn't understand what's going on for a couple more thrusts. Then he sees Chinen's moans get more calculated, the hooding of his eyes more sensual as his lips part less shamelessly, and he realizes Chinen's watching himself in the mirror behind them and Daiki almost comes on the spot.

He gives a harder thrust, and Yamada cries out while Chinen's eyes fall closed and one of his hands fist Yamada's hair for something to hold on to, before pushing back as well as he can from his hoisted up position, and a breathy whine is torn from Yamada's lips.

Daiki and Chinen exchange a look at the sound, and then wordlessly start working like they were fucking each other but with Yamada stuck in the middle, assaulted with pleasure from two different sides and Daiki's never heard him reach the pitch he does moaning between them. His cheeks are flushed red and eyes squeezed shut as Chinen's hand runs through his hair and Daiki presses lips against his exposed shoulder and neck.

It's hot to see Yamada so completely out of control, his body clenching everywhere it can, and Daiki feels the backs of his legs trembling against his own when he slams into him as roughly as he dares.

“I... I can't...” Yamada breathes out helplessly, cutting himself off with a guttural sound and fingers clawing harder at Chinen's shoulders, eyes slitting open just enough to show the feverish lust in them, and Daiki tightens his arm around his waist while Chinen pulls his head up enough to kiss him.

Yamada falls out of the kiss with a cry just a second later, eyes squeezing shut as his head falls back and he constricts around Daiki so tightly it would be painful if it wasn't so good.

Chinen's expression is one of bliss, parted lips and eyes falling half closed as he holds Yamada tight against him, clearly wanting everything he can feel of Yamada's orgasm and Daiki might have been jealous if Yamada wasn't trembling so much Daiki's worried about him.

He carefully pulls out as soon as he physically can, even though his body wants nothing more than to fuck Yamada until he comes himself, but he knows he can have Chinen and that's even better.

Yamada still groans uncomfortably when he does, but Daiki lets Chinen's legs down and after some help from the wall, Yamada manages to stand on his own again. Chinen gently guides him to the side, and Yamada turns so he leans against the wall, allowing Daiki to finally see his face as he lazily watches both of them. His cheeks are red, lips even redder and he looks so shaky and satisfied Daiki can't keep from stepping forward to kiss him.

He hears a disgruntled noise from Chinen and he knows that wasn't what he was supposed to do right now, but Chinen kissed Yamada so much and Daiki didn't even get a taste.

The kiss becomes slow since Yamada can't do much more right now, but his lips are so soft and warm, tongue so talented and Daiki loves it.

When Chinen's hands grab his waist and pull him closer pointedly he breaks the kiss, leaving Yamada blinking his eyes open before focusing on them again, slowly catching his breath.

Then there's a hand on Daiki's cock pulling the condom off, making him inhale sharply and his heartbeat speeds up even more.

“Fuck me.” Chinen demands, and if he didn't already have all of Daiki's attention he definitely does now. He's close, Daiki can see it on him but that's well enough because Daiki's gonna come any minute now anyway.

He grabs Chinen's shoulder firmly, spinning him around so he faces the tiled wall, then pushes all the way inside him without hesitation. Chinen groans, in the way he does when he accepts Daiki being particularly rough with him, pushing back using his hands against the wall as leverage.

It's hot and tight and perfect and Daiki's left hopelessly moaning as he picks up a new rhythm, synching much quicker with Chinen until they fall into a pace where Chinen moans with every harsh thrust and Daiki sees stars.

A soft sound from the side makes Daiki look over to see Yamada watching them with hooded eyes, gaze trailing from their faces to what's happening between them and he looks like he's never seen anything hotter before. It just spurs Daiki to show off more, show him how sexy his boyfriend is and he grabs Chinen's hair to pull his head back, making Chinen groan in surprise as he's manhandled, effortlessly arching like Daiki never could.

“Touch yourself.” Daiki mumbles, not quite low enough to be only for Chinen's ears, and Chinen complies without hesitation.

His pitch rises when he wraps a hand around himself, from this angle Daiki can watch it, and he fucks him harder and deeper without really meaning to, so close to coming and he doesn't know if he can outlast Chinen.

He sees Chinen's hand fly up and down his angry red cock, sees his thumb rubbing over the head and he's so distracted he can't think of anything else, until Yamada comes into view, leaning in to flick his tongue against an erect nipple as his hand joins Chinen's on his cock.

Daiki's orgasm surprises him, his mind so unprepared he almost blacks out, giving a couple erratic thrusts like he could get even closer to Chinen if he does, empty himself even deeper inside him, and he claws at Chinen's hips because he can't help it.

Chinen whines but it's not an uncomfortable one, it's frustrated and desperate and so _close_ Daiki leans up to his ear, not bothering barely having a voice right now.

“Come for us baby.” He gets out, and it works, the last thing to push Chinen over the edge and if Daiki almost blacked out Chinen defintely does, his body going limp after the scratchy whimper that comes with his orgasm, and Daiki holds him while Yamada supports him from the front.

Daiki gently kisses his shoulder soothingly as he feels him starting to regain his breath, small moans still lacing his breath as his muscles work around Daiki's softening erection still, and Daiki carefully pulls out, watching with a morbid satisfaction the come following his cock drip down Chinen's inner thighs.

It takes another few moments, Chinen catching his breath in both their arms and Daiki kisses his temple, his neck, his shoulder, wondering how Chinen can convince him to fuck someone else and it being fantastic and still make Daiki love Chinen even more and no one else.

“Not that I mind.” Yamada finally speaks up, voice a little rough and Daiki feels a twinge of guilt about that considering there are more concerts tomorrow. “But what was this for?”

Chinen chuckles softly, slowly leaning back enough into Daiki to stand up properly. “The shower's big enough for three.”

And that's all the explanation Yamada gets before they clean themselves up, easily enough considering their location, and he only rolls his eyes when Daiki lets Chinen convince him to help him towel dry his back.

Chinen steps straight out of the bathroom and into bed, while Daiki lingers a little and Yamada a lot, following through his beauty routine and everything he does in the bathroom that takes forever, and so when Yamada comes out of the bathroom, he looks a little uncertain at his and Daiki's bed pushed together and Daiki and Chinen wrapped up close with each other in the middle.

“Come on.” Daiki tells him, since Chinen's already asleep. “If we can fuck we can cuddle.”

Yamada laughs softly at that, shaking his head like he can't believe them, but crawls into bed next to Daiki. He smells good, really good, and Daiki hugs Chinen a little tighter with one arm as he nestles the other under Yamada's head. Not being jealous of group mates is the best arrangement ever.

 

 

~*~

 


End file.
